


Дроны и голуби

by arinalies



Category: Spies In Disguise (2019)
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25066240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arinalies/pseuds/arinalies
Summary: Сборник драбблов по Киллэнсу✨[перенесено с фикбука]
Relationships: Killian/Lance Sterling
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Дорама

Киллиан просыпается от неприятного ощущения в руке. Протез?

Нет, не в той руке. В биологической.

Он открывает глаза и осторожно поворачивает голову в сторону, где его руку тяжело прижимает к спинке дивана чья-то голова.

Ах да, Лэнс.

Пару часов назад тот завалился к ним домой в отвратительном настроении и, судя по всему, собирался провести весь вечер, злясь на мир по каким-то внутренним причинам. Но мальчишка, Уолтер, нашёл выход из ситуации. 

И вот они втроем смотрят дорамы. Лэнс даже не пытается вникнуть в контекст, просто стараясь отвлечься от бушующих эмоций, Уолтер искренне переживает, а Киллиан бездумно смотрит в монитор, не следя за происходящим на экране. 

Они втроем, сидящие на одном диване, Беккет с попкорном, а Киллиан - с Лэнсом на плече. Как они до этого докатились?

Пару месяцев назад съехались в дом, предоставленный агентством, а теперь как семья. Два отца и их научный сын. Только сыну уже далеко не десять, и он, конечно все понимает и старается не лезть к ним в спальню ночью, показать "тот новый эксперимент, эй, это важно!" 

Где он, интересно? Вон лежит, с другой стороны дивана, обнимая пульт. Так и не выключил эти корейские вопли, теперь, небось, по десятому кругу пошли. И как их теперь поставить на паузу, спрашивается?

Киллиан сонно хмыкает и щелкает пальцами механической руки, отключая телевизор. Слава богу, его протез можно подключить к системе умного дома. Хоть зачем-то эта железяка ему пригодилась.

Мужчина осторожно тянется за пледом, скинутым на пол, и укрывает ноги Лэнса. Замерзнет ведь, проснется, его разбудит. Подумав, он накидывает край пледа и на уютно свернувшегося Уолтера. Ему не сложно, а мелкий это ещё вспомнит.

Возвращаясь к изначальному положению, Киллиан прикрывает глаза. Ему не хочется поднимать Лэнса, он и без того устал. Видимо, эту ночь им всем придётся провести на диване. Какой ужас. 

Ведь он абсолютно не хочет провести целую ночь вместе с обретенной семьей.


	2. Седина

Ранним утром Киллиан заваливается в ванную. Он не глядя берет зубную щетку, пасту, чистит зубы, плещет воду в лицо, пытаясь проснуться - утренняя рутина, привычно установившаяся с тех пор, как он работает в агентстве. Почему-то в офисе нужно быть ни свет ни заря, да и нередко сам он засиживается допоздна, пытаясь создать универсальный биопротез. Иногда он обсуждает с Уолтером материалы для его изобретений, читает с Лэнсом, пытается дрессировать голубей (тут, правда, скорее голуби дрессируют его). Словом, из-за своего поехавшего режима Киллиану редко удается заполучить те желанные семь-девять часов сна, о которых из каждого утюга вещают врачи.

Ему в его возрасте и с такой-то работой не стоит пренебрегать советами профессионалов. Говорят, это приводит к усталости и повышенной эмоциональности. Он действительно замечает за собой такие симптомы, и он уверен, что как-нибудь точно расплачется из-за ерунды. Только бы не на миссии. Он слишком стар для подобного дерьма.

Сколько ему уже? Сорок с чем-то? Невероятно.

Киллиан всматривается в зеркало над раковиной. Узкое лицо уже теряет остроту своих черт, глаза тускнеют, а в волосах - это что, седина?

Он неверяще смотрит на свое отражение и даже наклоняется вперед, чтобы получше разглядеть корни волос. И действительно: виски подернуты легким серебристым налетом, намекая на его нелегкую историю. 

Наверное, ему стоит записаться к парикмахеру и закрасить седые участки. Он и так выглядит старше своих лет из-за ну, знаете, того, что у него нет половины лица. И иногда - пластик вместо кожи, и еще у него такие уши, а еще эта глупая родинка на подбородке, и рука из металла, и еще он не сумел спасти свою семью, и -

\- Ты чего тут подвис?

Лэнс появляется в отражении зеркала, подходя к Киллиану и осторожно приобнимая за талию.

Вот он, причина всех его бед - и бесконечных протезов, и потери друзей, да и столь быстрым старением Киллиан тоже обязан ему (не высовывайся Стерлинг так часто на миссиях, глядишь, и волосы были бы потемнее). Разозлиться бы, вмазать ему по невероятно красивому лицу, чтобы знал, какого это, но он не может. 

Дурацкие чувства подступают к горлу слезами, недосып нашел способ отыграться и теперь грозит пролить водопад на так любезно подставленную Лэнсом жилетку.

Он не может ударить мужа. Он любит.

Потому что внутри он не хочет причинять боль тому, кто принял его таким, какой он есть. Со всеми его недостатками, и прошлым, и нервами. Даже дурацкую фамилию - Макфорд - Лэнс помог сменить на звучное "Стерлинг".

\- Что, опять загоняешься? Ты пойми, это заметно, ты смотришь в одну точку и не говоришь ничего. Что случилось? Чем тебе помочь?

И с этого простого "Помочь?" Киллиана переламывает пополам. Он не слышал этого так давно, считай, вообще не слышал, пока ему не попался Лэнс. И он раскалывается, с трудом сдерживая дурацкие девчачьи слезы, и про внешность, и про то, как же, господи, он его любит. А его муж стоит, прижимая худое тело к себе, и гладит по спине теплыми широкими руками - так делают терапевты, чтобы успокоить пациентов, и так делает Лэнс, потому что знает, что Киллиану нужно выговориться, и все будет проще.

Стерлинг благоразумно дожидается конца монолога и отпускает Киллиана, только чтобы посмотреть ему в лицо и умиротворяюще вздохнуть.

\- Считаешь, что слишком старый? У нас с тобой разница в четыре года, да я по статистике раньше тебя умру! 

Лэнс осторожно берет лицо Киллиана в руки и говорит, глядя прямо в глаза - один пластиковый и один настоящий.

\- Солнце, ты пойми, что я тебя очень люблю. Всего. И эту родинку, - Лэнс опускает вгляд и легко касается ее губами, - и твои протезы, и даже твои самые-прекрасные уши!

Киллиана постепенно разбирает смех, он перескакивает с одной эмоции на другую.

\- Ты замечательный человек, а если бы ты им не был, вышел бы я за тебя замуж? Я люблю тебя таким, какой ты есть, и не смей закрашивать эту седину, она придает тебе благородности, слышишь?

Киллиан кивает, непривычно улыбаясь уголком губ. Лэнс не выдерживает и целует его, такого открытого и эмоционального, и ощущает вкус сдерживаемых слез и мятной зубной пасты.

\- Я очень сочувствую, что мне приходится прерывать вас в такой ответственный момент, - это в ванную суется лохматая макушка Уолтера, - но пришла Марси, и, пожалуйста, хотя бы переоденьтесь.

Киллиан отлетает от Лэнса и уходит из ванной, напоследок оглядывась в зеркало на свое покрасневшее от слез лицо. Взгляд цепляет серебристые виски.

Знаете, а ему ведь даже в чем-то идет.


	3. Чертежи

Электронные часы на столе в кухне пикают, заставляя поднять взгляд от списка персонала.

Час ночи. Черт.

Киллиан подпирает голову рукой и прикрывает глаза. Наверное, ему придётся закончить и отослать результаты собеседований завтра, то есть, уже сегодня утром, а сейчас идти спать. Он все равно не дождется Лэнса - тот возвращается из командировки к пяти утра, а столько времени Киллиан оставаться бодрым не мог.

Он выключает планшет и встает из-за стола, мимоходом оставляя кружку с недопитым кофе в мойке. С этим он тоже разберется позже. 

На пути к спальне его привлекает свет из-под двери. Жёлтая полоска стелется на полу около комнаты Уолтера, значит, мальчишка опять не спит и портит себе здоровье. Ей-богу, ему будто не двадцать, а десять.

Стараясь не шуметь, Киллиан тяжёлым шагом походит к двери и - 

Скрип-

Половица под его ногой всхлипывает, заставляя шебуршание в комнате приостановиться.

\- Лэнс?

Голос Уолтера наполнен надеждой.

\- Нет, это я.

Беккет приоткрывает дверь, и на Киллиана падает свет от лампы с его рабочего стола. На столешнице разложены чертежи, линейки, кинут графический планшет, на одном углу в забытой зимней шапке дремлет Лави.

\- Чего ты не спишь?

От долгого молчания голос хрипит, и Киллиан прокашливается. Звук разносится по пустому дому, Лави тихо курлыкает во сне.

\- Я обещал завтра показать Джой чертежи, и я почти с ними закончил, но мне кажется, чего-то не хватает.

Голос Уолтера усталый и какой-то убитый. Небось мучился с ними который час, но ведь не подошёл. С ним в одном доме живёт один из самых крупных изобретателей двадцать первого века, а мелкий и не догадывается о том, что его можно спросить.

\- Покажи.

Уолтер беспрекословно (видимо, случай действительно безнадёжный) делает шаг назад, подпуская Киллиана к столу.

Так, мальчишка все-таки решился усовершенствовать свои ракетные ботинки. Чертеж кажется безупречным - а на планшете раскиданы примерные расчёты на топливо, вес человека, длительность работы, высоту, модель обуви - а вот это уже интересно. 

\- Беккет, ты какие кроссовки собрался брать?

Уолтер хмурит лицо.

\- Я думал над спортивными с высокой подошвой, чтобы было удобно и встроить двигатель, и просто ходить.

\- А материал обуви?

\- В смысле?

Киллиан устало вздыхает. Как можно закончить вышку в пятнадцать, но не учитывать настолько банальных вещей?

\- Ты хотя бы понимаешь, что у тебя под подошвами пламя? И что твои "спортивные кроссовки" после первой же искры либо пойдут в утиль, либо изрядно испортят тебе жизнь?

На лице Уолтера медленно появляется понимание. Киллиан зевает и открывает свой планшет.

\- Я тебе сейчас пришлю мои разработки по тканям с присутствием углеводородных волокон, ты можешь прикрепить их к файлу с чертежами и пойти спать. 

Мальчишка сонно улыбается и тянется обнять мужчину.

\- Руки! 

Он послушно останавливается и прячет свои загребущие ручонки за спину.

\- Так - Я отправил тебе наброски, и ты сейчас же идёшь в кровать, иначе мне влетит от Лэнса. Ты понял?

\- Понял.

Киллиан разворачивается и делает шаг в сторону своей спальни, как вдруг чувствует тёплые ладони у себя на животе - это Уолтер, воспользовшись тем, что его не видно, все-таки обнимает человека со спины.

\- Ты доволен, ребенок?

У Киллиана усталый голос, но лицо, скрытое тенью коридора, улыбается.

\- Да, и я ушёл спать.

\- Наконец-то.

\- Лэнсу ты так не говоришь.

\- Ой, поверь, это абсолютно не твоё дело.

\- Ладно, ладно, я ушёл. 

Тёплый узел рук на животе распадается, и Киллиан вздыхает полной грудью, разворачивается и сгребает худенького Уолтера в неловкие медвежьи объятия. 

\- Спокойной ночи.

\- Спокойной ночи.


	4. Вальс

Шаг. Еще один. Осторожно ставишь ногу между разведенных коленей, скользишь ближе, грудью к груди. Смещаешь протез на талии, и такое теплое и желанное тело клонится к тебе, в твое обьятье, и руки на твоих плечах дрожат, и -

\- Кил, кому говорю, ты не идёшь ногой между колен, а заступаешь за Лэнса! Не путай правый вальс и левый, это не так сложно!

Марси недовольно смотрит из-за плеча Уолтера, который со скучающим лицом держит её в вальсовой позиции. Девушка достаёт Бэккету до подбородка, но именно она выглядит ведущей в этой паре.

\- Я все понимаю, но мы не можем закончить эту композицию уже который час. Сосредоточьтесь, я о многом не прошу!

Лэнс примиряюще поднимает руки с плеч Киллиана.

\- Прости. Давай последний раз, и мы тебя отпустим.

Марси устало тыкается лбом в грудь Уолтера и грозно бубнит, повторяя фигуры.

\- Два глиссе в сторону танца, два против, пять правых вальсов, повторяете, потом "андреевский крест" и ещё два глиссе. Все, поехали, я хочу быть дома до полуночи.

Киллиан ободряюще сжимает ладонь Лэнса в своей и наклоняется, шепча на ухо.

\- Если ты сосредоточишься и станцуешь, как она просит, мы будем в спальне чуть раньше.

Стерлинг тепло дышит ему в шею.

\- Вот это мотивация.

Он отстраняется и выпрямляет спину. Встречает глазами твердый взгляд Киллиана и улыбается.

\- Давай зажжём.

***

Они лежат в кровати, пахнущей лавандовым порошком и нагретой за последние полчаса их телами. Лэнс лениво поворачивается на бок и попадает в кольцо крепких рук.

\- Старинные танцы слишком откровенные. Даже когда я танцевал танго, это было меньше похоже на прелюдию.

Киллиан приоткрывает глаза и улыбается.

\- Но сейчас тебе не нужен танго.

\- Почему я не мог просто повторить то, что мы танцевали на свадьбе?

\- Потому что ты вёл. Для завтрашнего задания тебе нужно быть в роли принимающего.

Лэнс недовольно кривит рот.

\- Отвратительно.

\- А мне понравилось. Быть ведущим - моя натура, знаешь ли.

\- Помолчи!

Киллиан хмыкает и снова закрывает глаза, чувствуя теплое тело в руках. Он засыпает от веса Лэнса на плече, от усталости после долгой тренировки. 

Уже через дрему он чувствует, как Стерлинг выскальзывает из его рук и осторожно отстегивает пластиковый протез, опуская его с негромким стуком на прикроватную тумбочку. Теплые пальцы пробегаются по остатку руки, разминая затекшие за день мышцы.

Киллиан никогда не признается, как ему приятно это внимание, принятие, забота. Да и Лэнс и так это знает.

Ради мужа Киллиан готов быть ведомым.


	5. Чаткал

Прозрачная вода неглубокой горной речки леденит ноги, и Киллиан, побродив по мелководью, возвращается на берег - греться. Двое ненормальных ныряют ниже по течению, там, где поглубже. Скоро они замерзнут и вылезут на теплое солнце, но пока ему можно насладиться одиночеством. 

Солнце нагрело камни под ногами, и они приятно массируют мокрые ступни. По ногам веет сквозняк, в воздухе висит лёгкий запах леса, шумит поток - 

\- Ага, попался! 

Тяжёлые мокрые руки обнимают со спины и холодный нос тыкается в прогретую макушку. Лэнс довольно улыбается и прижимается грудью к спине Киллиана. Подобрался, пока тот не видит. Он щурит глаза, но не пытается выбраться из кольца чужих рук.

\- Ты противный, прямо как лягушка. 

\- А ты тёплый. У нас с тобой идеальный температурный баланс.

Уолтер нарушает идиллию, коварно выныривая из речки рядом с ними и горстями плеская воду на пригревшуюся парочку.

\- Так, оба, перестаньте!

Киллиан теряет терпение и, вырываясь, идёт за полотенцами. Он кидает одно Лэнсу, второе - Уолтеру, третьим прикрывая плечи. Мальчишки тоже подходят к своим вещам, собирая разбросанную в спешке одежду. Лэнс флегматично скрещивает руки на груди.

\- Если мы хотим успеть в тот заповедник к закату, нам нужно выезжать прямо сейчас.

\- Тогда идите к машине, я вас догоню.

Слушая шелест их шагов по гальке - видимо, они действительно направились в сторону места, где стоит джип, - Киллиан чувствует вину.

Его родная страна, Киргизия, с её горами, речушками, людьми, когда-то зависела от него. И он её подвёл. И если бы не агентство, сначала беспощадно разгромившее, а затем милосердно предложившее помощь в восстановлении, Киргизия так бы и осталась в глубоком экономическом и духовном упадке. 

И даже после реконструкционных работ здесь катастрофически не хватало людей.

Уолтер подходит и недоуменно заглядывает в лицо.

\- Ты чего? Мы тебя ждём. 

Киллиан поднимает расфокусированный взгляд.

\- Сейчас ты стоишь на месте, где когда-то были мостки. Здесь стирали одежду.

Уолтер отвратительно _понимающе_ кладет руку на плечо, но Киллиан сбрасывает её нетерпеливым движением. Его речь становится быстрее, а акцент усиливается, и теперь сложно понять, что он говорит.

\- Здесь жили люди, и я их знал, понимаешь? Здесь жила моя мать, моя первая любовь, здесь я купался, когда мне не было и года! И что теперь? Это пустой каменный берег. Благодаря кому? Человеку, сидящему сейчас за рулём машины, который меня почему-то "любит", но десять лет назад не раздумывая разрушил мою жизнь!

Уолтер пожимает плечами.

\- Он изменился, Киллиан. Осознал свою ошибку. Он просто не в силах исправить прошлое и старается возместить это настоящим. 

\- Он не сможет. 

Мальчишка прикрывает глаза и тихо продолжает.

\- Дай ему шанс.

***

В итоге они никуда и не уезжают - ставят палатку прямо на берегу, разжигают костёр. Ночью, пользуясь отсутствием облаков, смотрят на звезды, а Беккет карабкается на деревья в поисках интернета, чтобы прогрузить астрономический атлас.

Метеорит пролетает у них прямо над головой, оставляя светлый росчерк. 

Он когда-нибудь простит Лэнса. Киллиан знает. Это займёт время, но он простит.

Точно-точно.


	6. Пробежка

Шаг - выдох.

Шаг - вдох.

Чёрные облака потрескались синими лоскутами чистого неба.   
Солнце с трудом пробивается в просветы сплошной стене туч, и большую часть освещения составляют редкие фонари вдоль дорожки, по которой они бегут.

Шаг - выдох.

Шаг - вдох.

Стараясь не выбиваться из ритма дыхания, Лэнс украдкой посматривает на Киллиана, невозмутимо плывущего рядом с ним. Не отстает.

Шаг - выдох.

Шаг - вдох.

Лэнс немного волнуется за него. Тот еще не целиком оправился от травмы после недавней миссии, и его протез в черепе может повредиться от активных упражнений. Завтра им нужно будет заглянуть к врачу, который сможет взглянуть на трещины в пластике и сказать, что делать дальше.

Шаг - выдох. 

Шаг - вдох.

Строгий профиль Киллиана очерчивается редкими лучами из-за туч, придавая лицу легкий золотистый контур, который появляется на минуту и исчезает еще быстрее. Солнечные блики застревают в ресницах, отражаясь в глазах. 

Шаг - выдох.

Шаг - вдох.

Суровое, сосредоточенное выражение лица придает Киллиану сходство со сказочным злодеем. Лэнс с каким-то удовольствием перекатывает эту мысль. Интересно, а если тот был бы злым, они бы все еще были вместе? Стерлинг сражался бы против него, а потом бы приходил и занимался бы с ним сексом с ним - "из ненависти". Лэнс со смехом отбрасывает эту мысль. Нет, ну это уже абсолютный бред.

Шаг - выдох.

Шаг - вдох.

Лэнс заново влюбляется. Казалось бы, куда больше? Но даже после свадьбы он продолжает открывать новые, неизведанные стороны в супруге. Например, выносливость. Они пробежали уже куда больше рекомендуемого максимума, а он все еще терпит. Им нужно сделать остановку.

***

Киллиан старается держать лицо, но ослабленные после больницы мышцы настойчиво намекают, что полчаса интенсивного бега им вполне достаточно. Сердце колотится, как сумасшедшее, где-то в ребрах, и во рту чувствуется вкус крови.

Шаг - выдох.

Шаг - выдох - вдох.

Он бы остановился еще пять минут назад, но рядом бежит Лэнс. Выпендривается своей выдержкой в своем божественном спортивном костюме, наверняка сшитом специально для него - вон как облегает рельеф на бедрах.

Шаг - выдох - вдох.

Шаг - вдох.

Шаг - выдох.

Шаг - выдох - вдох - сдох.

\- Лэнс, я так больше не могу. - Киллиан переходит на шаг, с трудом проталкивая слова через охрипшее горло. - Пощади.

\- Я как раз собирался, - Лэнс тоже замедляет бег, подстраиваясь под темп мужа. - Ты живой?

\- Относительно.

Агент включает браслет на запястье.

\- Через километр нас ждет Уолтер с водой и куртками, ты дойдешь или попросить его подъехать сюда?

\- Я дойду, расслабься. - У Киллиана сбивается дыхание, потерянное где-то на середине пробежки. Из-за этого у него кружится голова и колет в боку.

Они снижают скорость и идут вместе, наконец-то получая возможность оглядеться по сторонам. Справа от дорожки, шурша через редкие осины, течет река - неширокая, но бурная. От нее веет вечерней прохладой, но разгоряченным спортом телам любой холодный ветерок приносит облегчение и вызывает мурашки по коже.

Лэнс медлит с секунду, а потом тянется и берет Киллиана за руку. Чувствует ответную хватку ладони и смелеет, переплетая пальцы. Какое-то время они бредут, восстанавливая дыхание и чувствуя, как греются замерзшие от встречного ветра руки в теплом касании другого человека.

Навстречу им попадается такая же парочка, видимо, решившая посмотреть на закат. Под их неодобрительными взглядами, - действительно, геи, да еще и с такой разницей в возрасте, - Лэнс притягивает к себе мужа и мило улыбается.

Киллиан тихо хмыкает. Да уж, без желания Лэнса покрасоваться ни одна совместная прогулка еще не проходила.

Отвлекая его от злорадных мыслей, Стерлинг останавливает того и осторожно, наклонив голову, будто спрашивая разрешения, вовлекает в поцелуй.

Это длится недолго, ведь Киллиан все еще не восстановил дыхание после пробежки. Он медленно отстраняется и ловит взгляд карих глаз. По его губам можно прочесть "зачем?"

Лэнс снова начинает идти и тихо проговаривает, глядя под ноги.

\- Они меня раздражают. Я спасаю их жизни, но не могу с тобой спокойно за руки походить, ну серьезно?

Киллиан смеется. Другого он и не ожидал, сам ведь вышел замуж за агента-выпендрежника.

Ладно, в следующий раз он подумает, прежде чем принимать такие предложения.

С другой стороны, нужен ли ему еще один раз?


	7. Табак

Киллиан курит.

Он аккуратно охватывает губами мундштук трубки и делает легкий вдох, недостаточный, чтобы закашляться, но мягкий, чтобы почувствовать привкус табака во рту.

Светлый дым оседает на небе и языке. Аромат коры деревьев, костра, пыли и какой-то неуловимый живой оттенок. Прямо как десять лет назад.

Длинные тонкие пальцы обхватывают металлическую коробочку с табачной стружкой и крутят, рассматривая царапины и вмятины на боках. По самому краю вьется дата - когда-то крышку надели в первый раз, подготавливая товар к отправке, и заводская машина послушно продавила восемь цифр. 

26-04-2009

Восемь цифр, десятки погибших.

Киллиан прикрывает глаза и откидывает голову назад, чувствуя, как плохо придавленный табак вылетает из чаши. Наверняка осядет пеплом на ковре. Ну и плевать.

Он всегда курил, когда ему надоедала его шумная семья. Спускался к реке и сидел там, пуская дымные кольца в небо, нередко заставая первые звезды. Мама всегда ругалась на него, а мелкая сестра говорила, что он как копчёный. 

Теперь их нет, и он курит в их память. Как был один, так и остался. Но противный камень на душе не желает уходить, лишь окутываясь серой дымкой и затаиваясь внутрь сознания.

Дверь в комнату осторожно щелкает, открываясь, и голос Уолтера пробивается сквозь плотную занавесь мыслей.

\- Ты идешь ужинать?

А потом, заметив легкую дрожь пальцев и серые пятна сгоревшего табака на брюках, голос обеспокоенно уточняет.

\- Все хорошо?

\- Нет. - Голос Киллиана доносится до него самого издалека. Он же не хотел говорить,так почему же из его рта доносятся какие-то звуки? - Но ты не можешь помочь.

\- Если тебе нужно выговориться, я все внимание.

Киллиан хмыкает.

\- Я хочу помолчать в одиночестве.

\- Тебя записать к психотерапевту? Мне помогло.

Уолтер кусает губу, понимая, что поспешил с предложением. Глаза человека напротив медленно открываются, и голова поворачивается, открывая вид на обожженную половину лица.

\- От чего помогло? От комплекса отличника?

Голос Киллиана насмешлив, будто он и правда считает, что единственная проблема Уолтера - слишком большое внимание к его скромной особе. 

Уолтер сжимает кулаки. Он не хотел поднимать эту тему. Он хотел позвать человека ужинать, а потом, может быть, пару часов посидеть в лаборатории. Но Киллиан сам напрашивается, настолько саркастично относясь к чужому прошлому.

\- Мне было девять, когда умерла мама. Я рос сам, и, поверь, комплекс отличника был бы самой меньшей из моих проблем. 

\- Прости. - Киллиан устало ведет рукой, словно действительно извиняется. - Я забыл, что ты у нас Гермиона Грейнджер, одинокая девочка, спасшая мир с помощью зубрежки.

\- Что случилось?

Уолтер с трудом сдерживает обиду. Он знает, что Киллиан никогда бы такого не сказал, будь тот в здравом рассудке. Значит, что-то произошло, и пусть ужин остынет, но такие вещи нужно разбирать.

\- Беккет, солнышко, - тянет Киллиан, - В этот день с десяток лет назад Лэнс своей пушкой и я своей безответсвенностью убили мою семью. Все еще считаешь, что мне нужно к психотерапевту?

\- Да. 

Голос Уолтера серьезен, он твердо стоит на своем.

\- Ты бы не допустил такого. Тебе кажется, что это твоя вина, но я уверен, что все зависело от факторов, которые невозможно учесть.

Киллиан делает затяжной глоток табачного воздуха из трубки, и терпкость табака наполняет рот, переходя в горло.

Киллиан курит.

В комнате устанавливается неприятная тишина.

Уолтер нервно переминается с ноги на ногу, смущенный внезапной искренностью, и, сдаваясь, поворачивается, щелкая дверной ручкой - 

\- Что, Уолтерchik, - русский язык Киллиана - едкий, насмехающийся, - прибавляет его образу грубости, будто Киллиан смотрит свысока - и ты даже меня запишешь?

Уолтер сбивается, немного потеряв мысль разговора, но память кликает и он осторожно кидает через плечо.

\- Запишу.

\- Уж постарайся, мальчик. 

Киллиан отчаянно не хочет признавать происходящее. Он соглашается на очередную безумную авантюру Лэнсова пацана. 

С другой стороны, завалы в его голове сам он уже не сможет разобрать. Может, стоит принять чужую помощь.

\- Только одно условие.

Киллиан вскидывает голову и удивленно смотрит на обнаглевшего парня.

\- Сейчас ты идешь ужинать.

Ошеломленный такой напористостью, он действительно встает и кладет трубку. Чуть подумав, закрывает рассыпчатые стружки табака в коробочку.

Металлическая крышка плотно встаёт на место, прикрывая цифры широким краем. 

Пусть в следующий раз он откроет их, чтобы сбежать отдохнуть от надоедливой, но _его новой_ семьи.


End file.
